Retour de Mission
by Sagitta no Tom
Summary: La mission pour ramener Sasuke à Konoha a échoué et Sakura en veut à Naruto. Celui-ci sombre dans la tristesse mais le trio du sable ne lui laissent pas le temps de soufler, ils vont habiter chez lui !


Bon alors c'est un petit One-Shot comme ça que je fais une fois il y a pas si longtemps que ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira. (L'histoire se passe aux environs des chapitres 230 par là, lors de la mission pour récupérer Sasuke et la fin n'était pas encore sortie donc c'est ça part de là.

Si vous pouvez lâcher des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... vous gênez pas ;) Idem si vous avez des questions, je me débrouillerai pour y répondre...

**Retour de Mission**

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la forêt et la mission avait échoué. Le groupe de Shikamaru, même aidée de l'équipe de Kaze no Kuni n'avait réussi à ramener Sasuke qui avait préféré vendre son âme pour devenir plus fort. Tous avaient l'air blessés que ce soit dans leur orgueil ou physiquement. Neji avait un trou dans son corps et semblait inconscient, Chôji avait maigri d'une façon étonnante ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Quant à Naruto, il semblait être le plus déçu alors qu'il était celui qui s'était donné le plus. Il était encore plus silencieux que Gaara. Le garçon au regard froid aidait les blessés grâce à ses nuages de sable tout en échangeant quelques mots de temps en temps avec Rock Lee ou sa fratrie. Il avait changé et semblait plus sociable, moins dérangé qu'avant bien que ça ne saute pas aux yeux.

Arrivés au village, quelques shinobis les attendaient, y compris Sakura, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et Ino, blonde avec un chignon. Cette dernière alla d'abord s'occuper de Shikamaru qu'elle voyait en difficulté. Sakura accourut directement vers Naruto, mais, sans s'occuper de s'il allait bien (et pourtant il ne payait pas de mine), lui parla directement de Sasuke.

« Où est-il ? Où est Sasuke ? »Cria-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

« Je... je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu, je n'étais pas assez fort... »Dit Naruto en baissant les yeux.

« Tu m'as menti ! »

Tout le monde était médusé par les réactions des deux interlocuteurs. Naruto tête baissée, Sakura criant. Elle masquait sa tristesse par la colère. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de répondre et s'en retourna chez elle. Personne ne disait plus rien, ne sachant comment faire pour réconforter leur ami. Gaara ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose mais se ravisa. Naruto s'était toujours battu pour cette fille et il ne recevait d'elle que du mépris. Iruka interrompit le silence : « Naruto, Shikamaru et l'équipe de Suna, l'Hokage vous demande. »

Sans conviction, le petit groupe se dirigea en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Une fois arrivés, Ils firent tous leur rapport et on décida d'ajouter à la liste des traîtres un nom. Shikamaru se retira et Tsunade prit la parole.

« Naruto, je vais te demander d'héberger Temari et ses frères chez toi pour quelques temps. Ils vont habiter à Konoha pour quelques temps, cela fait partie du traité de paix mais nous n'avons plus de maisons de libre à cause de l'attaque. »

« Bien. »Répondit-il froidement. On aurait cru entendre parler Gaara. Il avait prit conscience que, quoiqu'il fasse, il ne serait jamais estimé par la seule personne dont l'avis avait jamais compté. Il emmena ses nouveaux colocataires chez Ichiraku pour manger des râmens. Puis leur fit faire le tour du village. Les rues étaient animées et peu de gens faisaient attention à eux mais ceux qui les apercevaient, que ce soit eux ou Naruto, les regardaient avec dédain ou agressivité, jusqu'à leur lâcher des insultes ou même leur donner de furtifs coups dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Ils connaissaient le secret du blondinet et personne n'avait oublié l'attaque de Konoha par le village de Suna et encore moi le rôle qu'y avait joué Gaara et sa famille.

« Bon, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble notre maison provisoire ! » Finit par dire Temari.

« Je...on est pas pressé. Vous finirez par la voir. »

« Je sais que j'suis chiante, mais je commence à être fatiguée. »

« D'accord. »

La Kunoichi n'avait pas gêne dans la voix de Naruto. La honte de sa maison. Une fois arrivée devant la maison, elle comprit la réticence qu'il avait eu à leur montrer. La maison était rafistolée de manière archaïque un peu partout, on trouvait des sauts dans les couloirs où tombaient des gouttes d'eau provenant du toit. Une fois entrés, il leur fit une rapide visite et leur montra trois chambres assez spacieuses. La maison était en mauvais était mais heureusement, grande. Il se dirigea rapidement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sans que personne n'ait frappé. Temari s'avança doucement jusqu'au lit et s'assit à coté de Naruto. Celui-ci cessa de sangloter dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il essuya ses larmes discrètement puis se retourna et s'allongea sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient encoure rouges malgré l'effort qu'il faisait pour cacher sa tristesse.

« On a pas eu le temps de beaucoup parler tout à l'heure... »

« Je n'en avais pas envie. » Lâcha-t-il froidement, espérant qu'elle ferait demi-tour.

« En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas te miner pour autant, c'est un mauvais coup, mais c'est ton amie, elle finira par te pardonner. »

« Je ne me mine pas et ce n'est pas mon amie, juste une équipière. »

« Mais, vous êtes dans la même équipe, des liens auraient du se tisser. »

« Pas tant que Sasuke était dans mon équipe. »

« Je vois...en tout cas, je voulais te remercier. »

Son regard changea, il était intrigué et curieux, il daigna tourner la tête vers son interlocutrice.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te suis reconnaissante...pour mon frère. Il a changé. Et cela, grâce à toi. »

Naruto restait muet. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait merci. Une jolie fille en plus, car Temari était jolie, et bizarrement, c'était la première fois qu'il y faisait vraiment attention. Il devint légèrement écarlate.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je...rien, rien du tout. Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« Rien, excuse-moi. »

A nouveau un silence.

« Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour changer mon frère ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'on est...pareil. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai toujours été haï par tout le monde mais moi, j'ai voulu être reconnu, et j'ai eu la chance d'être reconnu par Iruka, et je croyais l'avoir été par Sasuke, Kakashi et... Sakura, mais je me trompais. »

« Mais d'autres te reconnaissent, non ? Ce fainéant misogyne... Shikamaru puisqu'il t'a inclus dans son équipe ! Ou encore mon frère qui, même s'il ne le montre pas à de l'intérêt à ton égard, et moi qui te suis reconnaissante de l'avoir changé ! »

Il la regarda, de plus en plus étonné et se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas si solitaire qu'il le pensait. Il prit un air plus confiant et se mit debout sur son lit : « Ouais, tu as raison, et puis ils verront quand je deviendrai Hokage ! » Il brandit un point en l'air, victorieux.

Temari eut un mouvement de recul devant ce soudain regain de confiance, puis elle sourit et finit par rire aux éclats. Naruto baissa la tête et la regarda, intrigué.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« Ben t'es marrant, j'ai pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un d'aussi survolté dans mon entourage ! »

Toujours étonné, il se mit à rire doucement lui aussi puis se rassit. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes sans dire un mot. Naruto devint légèrement écarlate essayant de penser à autre chose et de détourner le regard sans succès, il devenait nerveux et ses doigts n'arrêtaient pas de bouger comme s'il se retenait de sauter partout. Temari approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa. Après quelques instants, elle rompit le baiser, rougit et sourit légèrement. Elle baissa les yeux puis se leva et dit : « Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça...je...je vais y aller, bye ! »

Et elle partit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Naruto lui n'avait pas bougé depuis quelques secondes. La bouche ouverte, le regard vide, il mit un peu de temps avant de réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Essayant d'articuler quelque chose alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'écouter. Reprenant ses esprits, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, un sourire sur le visage, cette soirée resterait gravée dans sa mémoire...


End file.
